


(you get) the best of me

by vivisavior



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Comedy, Demons, F/F, Fluff, cute dates, demon!chuu, demon!gowon, demon!olivia hye, demon!yves, feeding yvesoul nation, hyewon are sisters yes what about it, squint for side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior
Summary: Yves is the Demon Queen and she needs a new wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this stayed a long time in my draft and it's quite far from the original idea i had or even the format i had in mind (it was supposed to be a one shot) but im satisfied with it now hehe i hope you will enjoy it!  
the title comes from [Heart Beat](https://open.spotify.com/track/3lFYrHx4hIpQNW3UV27RAr) by Jin Akanishi

Jungeun and Jinsol are friends. Not from a long time ago but enough to walk together to go home and call each other best friend. They study in the same university, Jungeun lives in the same area as Jinsol with her parents. They live a happy but calm life, going out with their friends more than enough times every week and enjoying what life offers them, sometimes together, usually with other girls.

They were walking back to Jinsol's house but they stopped to pet a cat sleeping peacefully on the sidewalk. They take time, today is a good day, they both finished their classes early and decided to go to Jinsol's apartment to watch a movie and make funny comments about it while eating ice cream.

They hear a loud thunder behind them, Jinsol turns her head back to see a black cloud of smoke. She can distinguish a figure in it. She curses when the smoke disappears. There's a woman, not any woman. Probably the prettiest woman Jinsol ever saw in her life.

"Ok wow"

The woman looks at her, she just stares and frowns.

"I'm the Demon Queen and I'm looking for a wife."

Jinsol falls off on her butt and pushes Jungeun at the same time.

"How does that concern me?"

The tall woman tilts her head and narrows her eyes. Jinsol feels uneasy, she tries to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

Another cloud of black smoke appears and two women tries to grab the Demon Queen but they're stopped by another one catching them by their collar.

The Demon Queen growls from being interrupted. Jinsol yelps and whispers:

"I'm no one's wife wtf"

The woman arches a brow and says lowly:

"Yes, you are."

One of the woman behind manages to escape and moves aside. She locks eyes with Jungeun and they both stays in awe, staring at each other. She finally puts her hands on the Demon Queen, who just sighs glaring at her, shooting an apologetic smile to Jungeun. The tall woman groans and says before they all disappear as fast as they came:

"I will come back"

Jinsol and Jungeun stays here in confusion and a bit scared.

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

They're in the throne hall, Yves, like the Queen she is, is sitting on her throne watching Choerry and Yeojin playfully arguing on who gets to escort the Queen next time she goes on Earth. That's how a normal day passes, minus the scarring humans part but she really needs a wife.

She senses something is wrong, usually Chuu is more lively or just loud. She has been so quiet since they came back from Yves' little visit on Earth.

"You're oddly calm, what is happening?"

The demon just hums, staring at nothing and walks out of the room. The others demons look at each other with surprise.

"Okay now that's weird"

The Queen leans her back on her throne and mumbles something. Two others demons appears in the hall after a moment.

"Gowon. Olivia. My daughters. I need you to....keep an eye on your mom."

One of them rolls her eyes and the other ones scoffs. They looks right at the ground when they meet their mother's glare. One of them sighs and asks:

"Okay but why this time?"

It's Choerry who answers, her face a little scrunched up.

"She is very quiet."

The two demons look at each others curiously and shrug they shoulders, they disappear in a cloud of black smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chuulip centered chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge thanks to my super fast beta [Natsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuHonhon/profile), if you can read french you should check her story!!

Jungeun and Jinsol take separate ways after their odd encounter with a demon queen and her minions. 

Is Jungeun surprised her friend attracts demons? Not really, Jinsol is strange. She speaks slowly like she's speaking another language but she's definitely not. She always has that weird habit to ask dumb questions when she's actually mastering advanced marine biology classes. She is also stupidly lucky and beautiful. So demons, not a surprise, everyone with eyes (and without too) would be attracted to her, from this world or from another one.

The brunette lost in her thoughts about her best friend doesn't notice the two men following her. One of them whistles, pulling Jungeun out of her trail of thoughts. She frowns, worried of what could happen to her right now, having a little idea. The other man smiling devilishly speaks up but her brain doesn't register anything, she just starts walking faster without looking behind her. The first man grabs her arm and says:

"Hey cutie I'm sure we can all have fun together"

Jungeun struggles trying to retract her arm and whispers almost crying:

"Oh God leave me alone"

The man is dangerously close to her, Jungeun is scared. Something shifts in the air around them.

"She said leave her alone."

The two men don't have the time to turn around, they collapse on the ground.

Jungeun releases a breath she didn't know she was holding and lets out a small wow. She is sure that's one of the demon from earlier, she is certain she shouldn't feel so safe around her but hey that demon just saved her from creepy men.

The brunette keeps her small frown, in case the demon would actually want to attack her, somewhere in her brain she hears herself saying that it wouldn't be that bad but she brushes it off. The other woman looks at her with a grin and chuckles dumbly. Jungeun narrows her eyes.

"Since when are you following me?"

The woman opens her mouth in panic, clearly not knowing how to answer. Jungeun shakes her head and sighs.

"Never mind, you probably just saved my life"

She throws kicks to the two men and starts to move. She stops in her track, turns around and grabs the other woman's hand and walks again.

"Here we go"

The supposedly demon raises her brows in surprise.

"To your house?"

Jungeun stops walking, it's her turn to panic.

"I- Yes? No? I don't know?"

The woman laughs, the brunette can see she has fangs even though they're discreet.

"I don't mind"

She raises a brow and smirks winking at her. Jungeun's turns red at the implication.

"Should I invite a..."

"Oh you know what I am"

She smiles softly. The brunette says tentatively:

"A demon?"

She nods proudly and shows off her demon's tail behind her. 

"We usually don't show our attributes to humans when we come here but you already know I'm a demon so.."

Jungeun notices the sudden appearance of horns on top of her head. She comes closer to observe them. Suddenly she acknowledges how close they are, something is screaming in the back of her head.

  
  
•──── ⁂ ──── •

  
  
  


Not far from them, the two demons sent by their Mother are observing them. Olivia hums and asks her sister:

"Should we stop them?"

Gowon shrugs.

"I don't know, Mother just said to follow her."

"What is she thinking right now?"

The blonde demon shakes her head.

"Oli I'm not reading mom's mind"

"Why not?"

She frowns at her little sister.

"I don't want to!"

Olivia hums not really convinced.

"....I can’t, she blocked the way"

"How?"

"She...ew...uses images of her and Mother together"

Olivia makes a disgusted face and shakes her head.

  
  
•──── ⁂ ──── •

  
  
  


Jungeun's eyes falls on the demon's lips who knowingly licks them. She bites her own lip trying to stay calm and composed (read: not to be so obviously horny). She feels the other woman's hot breath, she is almost giving in when her brain reminds her something rather important, the lack of information on the woman in front of her. She snaps out of the moment and steps back.

"I don't even know your name"

The demon laughs a bit and grins widely.

"Chuu"

"...I'm Jungeun"

"I know"

Jungeun frowns but she guesses that's one of the perks of being a demon. They stay a moment looking at each other awkwardly.

Suddenly Chuu's face changes to something darker.

"I'm sorry I need to go"

Jungeun smiles sadly and nods at her.

"Demon's duty..But i'll come back!"

The human bites her bottom lip at the idea of seeing the demon again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuu knocks on Jungeun's window. The woman is startled and she glances in the demon's direction. She walks up to open it with a frown. The demon enters and sets herself on the bed.

"I figured it was too early to meet your parents"

Jungeun wrinkles her nose but laughs softly at the remark. She moves closer to the other woman. She places her body between her legs, and touches her face with one hand. The demon's skin is hot under her touch. She watches the other woman leaning in her hand closing her eyes and humming her contentment. Jungeun bites her lip when her thumb grazes the other's lips. She meets Chuu's eyes. They seems darker but it might just be her imagination. The demon licks her lips and whispers her name as she places her hands on Jungeun's hips. Her cheeks takes a pretty color as she speaks in a low tone:

"Can i?"

Chuu chuckles and squeezes Jungeun's skin.

"I might be a demon but we believe in consent"

The demon smirks and says with a wink:

"But be careful, I'm hot"

Jungeun raises a brow trying to contain her laughter. When she sees the demon licking her lips for the millionth time, she decides it's her turn to put her own there.

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

They are making out, with Chuu on top when a puff of black smoke and two demons appear. Jungeun screams and pushes the other demon of the bed. Chuu looks offended and glares at the other woman who apologizes in a whisper.

The two demons just observes the scene. One is tall with dark hair, the other one is blonde and rather small.

"You're late for your class"

The blonde snickers.

"That's the most shameful we saw you, mom"

…

Jungeun narrows her eyes.

"...you have a child?"

Chuu's eyes widen and she smiles awkwardly at Jungeun.

"Two actually"

"What?"

Her eyes dart elsewhere in the room.

"It's a bit complicated"

"Mom!"

Chuu glares at her daughters.

"I should go, I have a class to teach sorry bye"

She kisses Jungeun and disappears from the room with the two other demons.

They appear in a room full of students.

"I don't like the way you sound Olivia"

The tall girl shrugs. While exiting the room she adds:

"You're the late one"

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

Chuu teaches "how to make your demonic pet behave" to a class full of scared students. Afraid with reason, today subject is giant hellhound and the one is the room is not very cooperative with their teacher.

The demon sighs in annoyance and looks up to the really big dog, he’s taller than her.

"I said sit down"

The whole class gasps the big wolf is looking at their teacher like she is his next meal. But she doesn't seem to be frightened by the beast, at most she looks perplexed.

"Sit down"

Choerry appears at the door, a bunch of students jumps in shock but relax soon after and stares at the pretty demon in awe as she walks toward the teacher.

"Hm Chuu we have a problem"

The woman scrunches her face.

"As you can see I'm a bit busy right now"

The wolf growls but Chuu is not having it. First her daughters interrupting an important moment, second this dog not willing to behave and now Choerry saying they have a problem, this was already a long day.

"I said sit down for fucks sake"

All the students sit on the ground, Choerry and Chuu turn around to look at them.

"Not you idiots"

The beast walks up to them, showing his fangs. Choerry panics and whispers to Chuu:

"It's about the Demon Queen"

The wolf is ready to attack. The demon shoots a glare at the dog.

"Don't you dare"

It's Chuu's turn to growl and to show her own fangs.

"Sit. Down."

The wolf whimpers and sits, his size shrinks until he reaches the size of a big dog. She pats his head.

"Good boy, don't move"

The demon looks at Choerry and sighs.

"Take care of them, teach them how to be demons first."

She leaves her classroom glancing at her students and shaking her head.

...

She finds Yves sulking on her throne.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it if you did don't forget to leave kudos or a comment thank you!!  



End file.
